Sasha Williams
Sasha Williams was a main character from Season 3 through Season 7 of AMC's The Walking Dead. She and her brother Tyreese first joined Rick Grimes' group of apocalypse survivors at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Though hardened by the horrors of the post-apocalyptic world, she retains a strong sense of compassion towards others. She was portrayed by Sonequa Martin-Green. Personality Sasha is a fierce, pragmatic and scarred woman who's a dead-eye with a gun. She is extremely practical and always leans towards the most logical decision, though beneath her rough exterior lies compassion and loyalty for her friends. Due to trauma post-apocalypse, Sasha has become extremely hardened and detached. History Season 3 Sasha first appears in the episode "Made to Suffer" along with her older brother Tyreese and a few other survivors. They are seeking shelter when they happen upon the West Georgia Correctional Facility, sneaking in through a partially demolished wall. Though they encounter walkers as they enter, they are saved by Carl Grimes who introduces them to his group led by his father Rick. Tyreese and Sasha are given time to rest from their journey while the prison occupants discuss letting them join their group. Ultimately, it is left up to Rick to make the final decision, but when he meets with Tyreese, he experiences a hallucination of his deceased wife Lori, yelling at her to leave him alone. Tyreese and his group think that Rick is talking to them and they take their leave. Not long after departing from the prison, they encounter people from the town of Woodbury and are offered shelter and protection. When Sasha and Tyreese meet with the Governor, they provide him with a partial layout of the prison and offer to help protect Woodbury from Rick's group. For a time, Sasha and Tyreese help in defending Woodbury, but soon come to realise that the Governor is not the benevolent leader he claims to be. After learning of the Governor's plans to wage all-out war on Rick's group, the siblings leave Woodbury and join Rick at the prison. Season 4 Since moving into the prison, Sasha becomes a regular supply runner for the prison's population. When a deadly flu-like virus starts spreading within the prison, Sasha falls ill and is quarantined along with the other sick residents in an isolated wing. Even though she is ill herself, she helps Hershel Greene and Dr. Caleb Subramanian tend to the other patients, even defending them as those patients who die reanimate as zombies. Eventually, Sasha and the other patients who survive long enough receive vital medicine when Tyreese, Daryl, Michonne and Bob return from scavenging. Before the flu patients have fully recovered, the prison is once again threatened by the Governor, now leading a new group of survivors armed with a tank. Though Rick attempts to reason with him, the Governor is determined to take the prison and attacks. Though the Governor and most of his people die during the battle, the prison is destroyed and Rick's group scatter into the wilderness. Sasha finds herself travelling with Maggie and also Bob, whose spirits have oddly lifted since the loss of the prison; he is no longer concerned about drinking to cope with situations and has grown quite fond of Sasha, enjoying her company as they travel together. As Sasha, Bob and Maggie venture down empty roads in search of Maggie's husband Glenn, they come across a number of signs accompanied by road maps leading to a survivors' colony known as Terminus which promises food, shelter and community to all. They leave their own messages at each sign they come to in hopes that someone else from the prison will catch up to them. As fortune would have it, the trio encounter three unknown survivors - Abraham, Rosita and Eugene - not far from a tunnel. Abraham's group had recently parted ways from Glenn who had ventured into the tunnel along with a woman called Tara. Sasha and the others head into the tunnel where they find Glenn and Tara about to be overwhelmed by zombies and slaughter the undead just in time to save them. Shortly after their reunion, the group continue on to Terminus. When they arrive, they are greeted warmly by Mary who offers them food. However, Terminus is not quite the sanctuary that the group were led to believe as they are soon after imprisoned in a steel container and their weapons and effects taken from them. Not long after their imprisonment, they are joined by Rick, Carl and Michonne who arrived a day later. Season 5 The majority of Rick's group are reunited after being lured to Terminus where the residents imprison them, planning to butcher them for food. However, Carol Peletier - who had been banished by Rick after killing two flu victims - later arrives and devises a plan to save her friends. After destroying the gates and letting a horde of walkers roam in, she frees Sasha and the others. After the survivors escape from Terminus, they later encounter Gabriel Stokes who is surviving alone at St. Sarah's, a small church outside a nearby town. The group take up temporary residence there while they decide on whether to join Abraham's group on their journey to Washington or to try and find Maggie's sister Beth, who remains missing following the fall of the prison. The group plan on splitting up, but before this happens, Bob is bitten by a walker while taking part in scavenging from a food bank. Even worse, Gareth and a handful of survivors from Terminus mutilate Bob and seek revenge against Rick's group. Rick's people manage to kill the remaining Terminians and shortly after Bob dies from his infection, though not before sharing a final loving moment with Sasha. After Bob's death, the group splits up and Sasha joins Rick, Carl, Daryl and Tyreese in trying to rescue Beth from a hospital in Atlanta which is under the control of Dawn Lerner and the remnants of the Atlanta Police. During this undertaking, the team capture two of Dawn's officers - Bob Lamson and Amanda Shepherd - and Sasha is left to guard them. Lamson asks Sasha a favour, to kill a walker who is melted to the street outside by the military's napalm strike, stating that he was an old friend. Sasha decides to grant Bob's request, but as she aims through the window, Bob gets up and shoulder-slams Sasha, knocking her out before he runs away. He doesn't get very far and is killed by Rick. Rick's group take their remaining prisoner to the hospital, exchanging her for Beth and also Carol, who had been injured and brought to the hospital a few days previously. Dawn still isn't satisfied and demands the return of her escaped ward Noah, who had helped Rick's group arrange the exchange. An angered Beth attacks Dawn with a pair of scissors, and Dawn reacts by pulling her gun and shooting Beth in the head. Rick then kills Dawn and the remaining hospital survivors allow Rick's people to leave without further violence. Shortly after the disastrous meeting, Abraham's team arrive and Maggie is devastated to find that her sister is dead. Rick's group then leave Atlanta and take Noah back to his home village, but they find that the village has been ransacked and everyone is dead. While searching Noah's old house, Tyreese is bitten by a walker and eventually dies from a combination of infection and blood loss. Sasha is deeply wounded by the loss of her brother and falls into a deep depression. With no supplies and their vehicles broken down, the group are forced to walk down miles of desolate road without a clear goal in sight. Exhausted and starving, the group take shelter in an isolated barn when a storm kicks up. The storm is fierce and walkers have gathered outside, threatening to tear through the barn and kill the occupants. Fortunately, the walkers are killed or incapacitated by several trees that are either uprooted by the winds or struck down by lightning. When the survivors emerge from the barn in the morning, they find they are being watched. Aaron, a man from a community called Alexandria, offers Rick and his people the opportunity to join them. The Alexandrians have survived the apocalypse in complete safety up to that point, but as conditions outside of the community's walls have deteriorated they have come to need the expertise of those who have survived on the outside. After some deliberation, Rick and the others accept Aaron's offer and are later welcomed into Alexandria, offering their skills to help the town endure and grow. The members of Rick's group find adjusting to life in Alexandria difficult. The community has remained safe throughout the apocalypse and its residents seem oblivious to the harsh conditions outside of its walls, which Sasha finds particularly baffling as she snaps at an Alexandrian during a welcoming party for complaining about wanting a new pasta maker. Sasha is later given a job by Deanna Monroe, tasked with keeping lookout on Alexandria's wall. However, her emotional conflict gets the better of her as she begins acting more recklessly, going outside the walls and hunting walkers out of anger. Season 6 As Rick organises a plan to herd a massive horde of walkers away from Alexandria, Sasha joins Abraham in leading the enormous horde down a marked road. By this point, Sasha seems to be more at peace with herself and is no longer throwing herself recklessly in harm's way, something that Abraham is happy to see. Abraham comes to realise that he has found a new purpose in life by trying to defend Alexandria. He also expresses a fondness for Sasha which eventually leads to romance. During the herding mission, Abraham, Sasha and Daryl are attacked by mysterious gunmen and are forced to split up temporarily. They later reunite in a burnt-out woodland area after Daryl has had his bike and crossbow stolen, but has obtained a tanker truck full of fuel while Abraham has recovered a rocket launcher from a deserted army blockade. Not long after their reunion, Abraham, Sasha and Daryl head back to Alexandria only to be stopped by a group of bikers who were also affiliated with the gunmen who had attacked them previously. This group, known as the Saviours, demand that the trio give up all of their supplies and equipment, but Daryl responds by blowing the gang up with Abraham's rocket launcher. Abraham, Sasha and Daryl later return to Alexandria only to find that half the zombie horde they were herding has breached the walls and flooded the town. Rick and the townsfolk are struggling to eliminate the undead presence when the trio make a heroic entrance, saving Glenn and Maggie by gunning down a swarm of walkers surrounding them. They then aid in destroying the remaining zombies by pouring their tanker of gasoline into the pond in the centre of town and igniting it, creating a blaze that lures in many of the zombies and thinning out the horde. Months following the battle, Abraham and Sasha are pursuing their new relationship. However, their relationship does not last as the people of Alexandria face the threat of Negan and the Saviours. Season 7 After being captured by the Saviours, Rick's group are introduced to Negan who demands that the group start working for him, scavenging and producing whatever they can and surrendering half of it to the Saviours. To ensure that Rick's people comply, Negan kills Abraham and Glenn by beating them to death with his barbed wire-wrapped baseball bat "Lucille". Once Negan has thoroughly demoralised and dominated Rick, he leaves the group to go about their business of producing for him. While most of the group return to Alexandria, Maggie - who is pregnant and in need of medical help - continues onward towards the Hilltop Colony with Sasha at her side. They take the bodies of Glenn and Abraham with them and are allowed to bury them at the Hilltop. For some time, Sasha remains at the Hilltop with Maggie and Jesus, supporting Maggie as she negotiates with the Hilltop's leader Gregory. Gregory is unhappy with Maggie and Sasha's presence as he has dealings with the Saviours and their presence at the Hilltop could endanger both them and Alexandria were the women to be discovered there. The two remain hidden when the Saviours come to collect tribute, but Sasha begins formulating a plan to try and kill Negan. Sasha later joins Rick when he visits the Kingdom in order to convince King Ezekiel to help fight against the Saviours. Ezekiel refuses and Sasha vents her frustration to Rosita, though Rosita is bitter towards Sasha because she was previously involved with Abraham and had become resentful towards Sasha. Despite the tension between them, Sasha and Rosita work together to form a plan to assassinate Negan. Having obtained a rifle and a map of the Saviours' compound, the two women formulate their plan of attack, knowing that they will likely both be killed even if they succeed. When they take up position in an abandoned building adjacent to the Sanctuary, Rosita opens up to Sasha, revealing she learned everything she knows about bombs, cars, knots etc from men she dated. They wanted to protect her but she always ended up surpassing their skills. Sasha asks if it was the same with Abraham. Rosita says Abraham saw her as she was. Rosita admits that she wasted her time hating Sasha and wishes she could’ve gotten the chance to tell Abraham she was happy for him. She asks Sasha if she was happy, and she says she was. She says Negan denied Abraham the chance to go out fighting, to make a point. She says that's what they all want and that no matter what happens, she has Rosita's back. As they wait for Negan to make an appearance, Sasha and Rosita notice that Eugene, who had previously been taken by the Saviours, is giving orders to the men working on the Sanctuary's fence. They also see a truck arrive carrying Harlan Carson, the doctor from the Hilltop. Sasha makes a change in the plan, deciding it would be better to enter the compound and kill Negan on-site. Under cover of darkness, Sasha and Rosita breach the Sanctuary's fence. They attempt to rescue Eugene, but he refuses to go with them. Sasha then runs into the compound, killing some of the guards before finally being overpowered and then imprisoned. While locked in a cell, Sasha is visited by a Saviour called David who attempts to rape her. Before he can go through with it, Negan appears and punishes David by killing him. Negan then expresses how impressed he is with Sasha, even offering her a position among the Saviours. However, before she can be allowed a position in the Sanctuary, Sasha must help Negan put a stop to Rick's plans of resistance, having discovered this plot via the Scavengers. While Negan leaves Sasha to ponder on the subject, Eugene arrives outside her cell with a blanket. Sasha tells Eugene that she has to die so that Negan can't use her against Rick and asks Eugene to help her commit suicide. Eugene later offers Sasha a pill he had made previously for a similar request by one of Negan's wives, a request he had backed out of. Eugene assures Sasha that the poison will kill her within 30 minutes of ingestion and will be painless, though he pleads that she does not go through with it. Death In the Season 7 finale "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life", Sasha is sealed inside a coffin as part of Negan's plan to force Rick into surrender. Prior to departing from the Sanctuary, Sasha was offered an iPod and a bottle of water by Eugene. While in transit, Sasha listens to music and takes the suicide pill that Eugene had given her. She dies shortly before the Saviours arrive at Alexandria. When the Saviours arrive at Alexandria, Rick's people are held at gunpoint by the Scavengers who had betrayed them. Negan gloats as he reveals the coffin containing Sasha, though he is completely unaware of the pill Eugene had provided for her and is taken by surprise when he opens the coffin to find that Sasha has turned into a walker. The zombified Sasha lunges at Negan as soon as the coffin opens, knocking him off the flatbed truck. Battle then erupts between the Saviours and Rick's people as Negan struggles with Sasha. One of Negan's men manages to pull Sasha off of him, but she kills the soldier instead. As the fighting rages on, Sasha seems to disappear. Maggie and Jesus later find Sasha wandering aimlessly through the woods and Jesus pins her down while Maggie tearfully puts a knife through her brain, killing her permanently. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:The Walking Dead Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Suicide Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Death by Poisoning Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Stabbed to Death